Susan's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses French I This class is the introductory high school French course and deals with basic French vocabulary, reading, writing and speaking skills as well as French speaking or francophone. Biology This science class deals with the life aspects of science. Topics include the five kingdoms, cells, cell division, genetics, human anatomy and physiology, ecology and evolution. Algebra I This course teaches students the fundamentals of basic and intermediate algebra. Topics include solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations and inequalities, radicals, exponents and roots, polynomials, exponential growth and decay, rational expressions and solving systems of equations. A graphing calculator is required. Ariel Singers This freshman female choral class teaches students vocal music performance skills, music notation and how to sing in an ensemble. Concert performance and review are both required as this is a musical performance class. Global Geography This course deals with the geographical features of the world. Topics include genocide, human rights, terrorism, climate, disease and more. PE I This class teaches high school freshmen how to stay fit through CPR & AED, Personal Fitness, Sports, Adventure Education and Rock Climbing. Literature and Composition Studies This class teaches students how to analyze adult literary works such as myths, poems, novels, plays and short fiction. Writing, grammar, spelling, usage, basic research and speaking are also stressed in this particular class. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Geometry This math class deals with proofs involving the measure and congruence of angles, lines, planes and solids. Topics include the real number system, geometric inequalities and equations, lines, angles, triangles, right triangle trigonometric ratios, quadrilaterals, polygons, solids, area, perimeter, distance, surface area, volume and circles. A protactor, graphing calculator and compass are crucial. Treble Choir This class not only builds upon what is learned in Ariel Singers, but also occasionally combines in rehearsal with Bass Choir to review and rehearse SATB musical literature and songs. As always, concert performance and review are required. In addition, this class can be taken three years in a row for credit. Botany and Horticulture This class deals with the botanical aspects of science as well as the basics of gardening. Topics include parts of plants, basic gardening, greenhouse work, botanical processes and plant identification. American Literature and Composition This class helps students learn how to analyze American adult literary works from Native American times onward. Speaking and writing skills are also stressed in this class and works may include Great Gatsby and The Crucible. French II This class expands upon the topics learned in French I including francophone, vocabulary and more. Semester-long Courses Driver's Education Classroom Phase This part of Driver's Ed is required as it lectures students about the rules of the road and auto insurance. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This portion of Driver's Ed is optional and only for serious students who are willing to take the risk of learning how to drive a real car. PE II This class is semester long and deals with fitness through Fitness Consumerism, Social Dance and Swimming. Health This class teaches students how to make healthy decisions outside of high school. Topics include Birth, Death, Suicide Prevention, Drug Abuse, Communicable and Noncommunicable Diseases and more. Notetaking and Study Skills This class teaches students responsible study habits like time management, listening, test taking skills and more. A workbook fee will be required. Junior Year Year-long Courses US History This class helps students learn about the history of America from Native American times to the 9/11 attacks. Topics include the American Revolution, the Civil War, both World Wars, the Great Depression and the Watergate Conspiracy. Greenhouse Management and Floral Design This class builds upon the topics learned in Botany and Horticulture and has more advanced topics from that class. Algebra II This math class expands upon what was learned in Algebra I and introduces more advanced topics like Logarithms, Complex Numbers, Conic Sections and Synthetic Polynomial Division. A graphing calculator must be brought to all class sessions! French III This class goes over more advanced French vocabulary as well as putting more emphasis into francophone. PE III This class helps students stay fit in a fashion that gives students 8 options to take to complete their junior PE requirement such as Basketball, Swimming, CPR, Lifeguard Duty and Soccer. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class takes students through literary works from Ancient Great Britian to the British Baroque Period. Cultural Studies and Composition This class talks about literary works from all kinds of cultures. Main themes include gender, religion, race and nationality. Senior Year Year-long Courses PE IV This class deals with a more advanced version of PE III. Topics included are the same as the previous PE class. French IV This class teaches the most advanced French vocabulary, spelling, writing, speaking, reading and francophone skills. Earth Science This class teaches about geology and meteorology basics. Such topics include Semester-long Courses Philosophic Literature and Composition This class teaches students how to analyze literature that deals with the world's international philosophies and ethics. Reading, listening, speaking and writing are also stressed in this class as it is an English class. Poetry and Composition This class encourages students to be creative in the art of poetry through poetry analysis and publication. American Government This course teaches students the basic politics of the US. These topics include voting, the constitution, the three government branches, crime and punishment, goverment careers and homeland security. Consumer Economics This class takes students through responsible money management skills which they will most likely need to apply after high school. Topics involving this will include housing, banking, the federal reserve system, jobs, taxation, billing, purchases and credit. Military History This class talks about the great historical battles from around the world as well as great military leaders. Topics include Freedom Fights in the Roman Empire, the American Revolution, the Spanish Inquisition, the Al Queda 9/11 Attacks and more. Senior Foods This class is exclusively for seniors who have no previous high school culinary experience. Topics will be the same as are taught to freshmen through juniors who take Intro to Cooking but in a more mature fashion. A lab fee will be charged the start of class. Category:Vital Possessions Category:Schedules Category:School Schedules Category:Course Descriptions Category:Items Category:Susan's Belongings Category:Susan's Responsibilities Category:High School Schedules Category:Personal Possessions Category:School Responsibilities